


Et aspera Martis

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Ghouls, M/M, Mentions drinking, and smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Air wakes and remembers the confusing night he had, and how Earth had comforted him.(Fluffy one-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy fic I've had going for about a month. A little cheesy but, ah, enjoy I guess. e3e

   Brilliant morning sunlight filtered through the slotted blinds covering the tour bus windows, temporarily blinding a slowly waking Air ghoul. The bright golden and yellow that bled through the venetian curtains contrasted and draped over the wrinkled black fabric clad on his body, making him look as though he were a black cat caught in the beam of a flashlight. Though, instead of his pupils being blown wide in fear, his eyes squinted in annoyance and tried to get used to the sudden intrusion of light.

   Grogginess...and the slight headache from his hangover were clearly evident in the dark and thinned eyes. Angry eyes, as Fire had constantly referred to them. The kind that made people go ‘Soon,’ whenever they met him. Upon awakening, he found his vision was temporarily obscured by a thick and tangled mop of dark hair not his own, to which he tried to ignore as he recalled last night's events. He noted that his face felt sticky and that he'd still been wearing his balaclava yet not his mask, strands of his own hair cascading and frizzing out from under the fabric that hid the majority of his head. His stage clothing were surprisingly still in place, though a few buttons on his coat were crooked and put in the wrong places sloppily.

‘ _You probably look like shit right now_.’

   He swirled his pointed tongue around his mouth feverishly and immediately regretted it as the stale, dry taste of cigarettes and wine lingered and ran along his tastebuds. The peppery and slightly fruity taste of the wine mixed with tobacco still quite strong after a night of deep sleep. Needless to say, an unpleasant concoction to come across so early in the morning. He growled in a hushed tone, a noise reverberating deep in his chest, tossing an arm over his face lazily and running fingers over his tan cheeks.

   It was the morning after a long night of partying with the band and some fans after a good show, and Alpha decided drinks would be on him. That being said, they'd all taken advantage and drank to their liking. Which, in blatant terms, was a lot. Bumming cigarettes off dear brother, Omega, downing the wine their dark leader had brought from the gothic-era designed mansion they'd all resided in, singing loudly and quite badly along to the 80s hairband and pop music being played, telling stories that might not have been true considering everyone’s state…

_Drunkenly crying in front of Earth_.

Wait a minute, what?

   Air’s bloodshot eyes shot back open. He slowly pulled his head away from the mass of fluffy hair that pressed to his face, using a gentle hand to scoot it away to gaze upon the individual whom he was huddled so close to. Of course, it was Earth. This was, you see, a normal thing. Sleeping in his bunk with him. Not that he was complaining in anyway. He knew the small man didn't like to sleep alone ever since they’d formed such a close bond. A little closer than the rest of the band, you might say. The drummer was...in simple terms, pleasant company. An odd match, they were. Tall and small. Tan and unmarked, pale and freckled. Serious demeanor and playful demeanor. Opposites, yet got along very well. Maybe even more than the infamous Fire and Aether duo, whom seemed to quarrel often but make up after a very short while.

   As he watched his little ghoul snooze, he recalled how last night, the drummer had cradled Air’s head in his lap and sang to him softly, tucking loose strands of hair into his balaclava in a reassuring and caring manner. Soft and slow. Easy and loving. Air’s own large hands clutching the fabric of the smaller man’s gray-and-red plaid button-up as he sobbed.

But why?

   He allowed the question to roll over in his mind as he watched his bandmate sleep, smiling at his unconscious movements. The way his eyebrows knit together in unknown emotion, the long, dark lashes that brushed his cheeks as his eyes fluttered, his calm breaths as he slept on. ‘That's right, he hadn't been drinking…’ Air recalled in his thoughts, noticing that the other man didn't look like he’d crashed completely as he slept. He looked very peaceful. Air knew for a fact that his own self probably looked like a possum playing dead as he’d slept, though. Of course, he remembered having quite a few drinks. Hearing a song that choked him up, and Earth having to escort him back to the bus before the taller man completely broke down in his drunken state. Words slurring as he tried to control the sloppily-put Swedish that fell from his mouth. Earth nodding and holding him on the bus couch, not speaking as the seemingly tall and brooding keyboardist buried his face in the smaller ghoul’s clothes. He remembered how he’d smelled of champa flower incense and the sweet smoke of his friends’ cigars. Remembering the light, soft touches of his cold hands as he pulled off his taller friend’s balaclava and smoothed out the frizzy, dark hair underneath. Feeling his fingers brush over his flushed and hot skin was almost a like a mantra, so refreshing, comforting. Like a breeze through a forest. Like the Earth itself.

   He snapped out of his trance-like state as he felt the smaller man stirring next to him, groaning softly as he awoke. Clearly, the sunlight that washed over them had irritated his tired face as well. His large blue eyes fluttering open drowsily, he yawns, squinting up at Air and letting the situation sink in before speaking. “Hey, _drama queen_. Next time you fall asleep with me while crying, maybe you could not crush me in your big fucking arms?” he jokes, maintaining his sass even right after being awoken. His voice sounded so drained; how long had Air kept the poor guy up with his emotional spiel?

   “Åh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to,” he responded to the now smiling little ghoul. Earth giggled, staring up at the taller man. “Don't apologize, _dumjävel_. You had a rough night. I understand,” he reached up to pull the balaclava from his partner’s face before grimacing. “Dude, how the fuck did you sleep with this on? It's so uncomfortable….and it's sweaty, disgusting man.” he remarks, laughing quietly and tosses the fabric out of the bunk before snuggling against Air again.

   Air sighed, using an arm to prop his own head up as he pulled the smaller man closer with his other. He savored the quiet moment they shared, listening to the distant sound of Papa’s always running fan, the wall clock in the ‘kitchen’ area, and the soft snores of another ghoul that played on the smart idea of sleeping on the bus after partying. Most likely the timid Water ghoul. The stillness was intoxicating. Both content for the time being.

   “Are you alright, now?” the smaller man piped up after a few seconds, shifting his head lazily to look up at Air.

   “Well, of course. It was just a little drunken sobbing, nothing too bad.” He'd hoped it was only drunken sobbing. He'd never hear the end of it was anything else, knowing the Fire ghoul and his teasing all too well. The asshole. But brothers will be brothers, and he couldn't do much about it.

   “Just making sure. I don't want you to be sad.”

   Air looked down at him, giving a gentle smile. Even though he barely even remembered why he cried in the first place, Earth was still concerned for his current state of well-being, drunk or not. He rubbed the other ghoul’s lightly freckled cheek with his clawed thumb before reaching down to plant a small kiss on his forehead, brushing the hair away as he did. Earth purred quietly at the loving contact, leaning into his touch. “ _Jag älskar dig._ ” Air hummed to the smaller ghoul after a tmoment, making sure he made eye contact as he said it. He needed him to know that he meant it, that he didn't want him thinking otherwise. It was cheesy, sure, but he took this seriously. He knew not many did, but he was vastly different and knew his smaller companion was as well. Ghouls form very tight bonds, and usually keep those extra special bonds forever. He believed Earth was the one that bond would never be separated with. Sure, Water, Omega, Alpha, and Papa all loved each other, Earth and Air also loved them all back, but what the two had was special. Once in a lifetime. They understood each other more than any other human or Ghoul on this planet. It was a wonderful feeling.

   Earth gazed up at him with a loving look swimming in his dark blue eyes. He then glared at the taller man, smacking his arm and burying his face in his chest. “ _Rövhål_! I...love you too!” he exclaims stubbornly, knowing quite well his cheeks were most likely tinted a patchy pink colour. Air laughs, gently pulling his face up in his large hands to smother him in sloppy kisses.

   Earth obliged happily before finally reaching a small hand up and pushing his face away. “You need to brush your teeth, dragon-breath,” he grumbles, giggling at the suddenly playful manner of the unusually affectionate ghoul. Air pouts momentarily before crawling over the other ghoul, slumping out of the bunk. A little embarrassed that Earth could still smell the alcohol on his breath. He straightens his clothes thoughtfully before looking up at Earth’s peeking head, speaking once more. “Anything for you, _min söta_.” he teases, sauntering to the bathroom.

   Earth growls, burying his face in one of the many pillows littered in the taller man’s bunk. He was a big nerd when in a good mood. Though as stubborn as the small drummer was, he did mean it when he said he'd loved him. Why wouldn't he?

   He smiled dorkily into the pillow as he heard the running sink in the bathroom. They always had to buy the tallest man new toothbrushes, as his jagged, sharp white teeth ravaged and tore up the plastic bristles. Water would jokingly tease him that he was practically eating his goddamned toothbrushes, to which Air would grumble and nod. Not even denying it, which made it funnier.

   Earth closed his eyes as the running water stopped, and the door opened, smiling again. He looked forward ro the continuation of the cuddling and snuggling. Knowing they were both happy where they were.


End file.
